A Sparkling To Stop A Fight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Eclipse gets thrown into the G1 verse again by mistake. Can she stop a war? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime and Transformers G1 belong to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Sparkling To Stop A Fight**

Eclipse was practicing her warping abilities around the base, excited as she got better at warping. She had actually startled a few of her family members, but others had come to expect her to show up unexpectedly. The Twins were always shocked when she popped up out of nowhere, which sometimes made them fall over in shock, making Prowl laugh. Red Alert had at first glitched badly, but then learning it was only Eclipse, he calmed down and the little one promised to always call out if she was nearby and practicing her teleporting.

She paused in her practice as she heard the Groundbridge start up. "Daddy!" She cried out happily, racing toward the control room.

But in her excitement, she accidentally used her warping abilities and ended up in the Groundbridge as it was being shut off, which caused a time rip. She quickly tried to anchor herself down, but it was no use. "Daddy!" She screamed out, making them all turn sharply as she was pulled into the rip.

"ECLIPSE! HANG ON!" Ratchet cried out, about to run in, but nearly got knocked off his feet by the G-forces. Soundwave raced to help Ratchet and reached one of his tentacles to Eclipse, who frantically tried to latch onto it, but couldn't.

"Eclipse! Turn on your tracker!" He called out.

She did so, just as she was completely pulled through the rip. "NOOO!" Ratchet screamed in horror. Everyone one else stood in horror at seeing the little one had disappeared and Soundwave frantically worked at his own computer and at the computers to track the little dragon. The signal almost faded out a couple times, but thanks to his quick typing, he managed to not lose her signal.

"Soundwave, have you triangulated her location?" Megatron asked urgently.

"I almost have it," the former silent 'Con said, typing faster. Red Alert jumped in to help give the system a boost and Starscream worked frantically to help them both. Finally, the signal stayed in one place, though was fluctuating a little. Soundwave gasped.

"She's in another universe," he said.

"Can you access it?" Optimus asked.

"The coordinates look familiar, so I think I have before, but I don't know this time," Soundwave replied. "But I'll try."

* * *

Eclipse managed to land safely, but then took a moment to see her surroundings and found herself in the middle of a war. Autobots and Decepticons fighting all around her. Scared, she ran through the middle of it, looking for a hiding place or someone to protect her. She then spotted a white Autobot up ahead and in her panic, she thought it was her Ratchet and she ran towards him.

Ratchet was currently holding Sunstreaker and Sideswipe down as he quickly repaired them so that they could help out. "Come on, Doc! We gotta help!" Sideswipe said.

The medic opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a scream. "Ratchet! Daddy!"

Turning to look where the scream had come from, Ratchet barely had time to react and catch a small form that tackle-hugged him and clung to him, crying. Soundwave, having heard the cry, sharply realized it was a sparkling. "Megatron: Sparkling in the field," he said in his monotone voice, but there was a note of urgency in his voice too.

"What?!" Megatron exclaimed. "Where?!"

"Over there!" Astrotrain said, pointing towards Ratchet.

"Decepticons! Cease fire!" Megatron commanded. "There's a sparkling among us!"

The order was quickly followed as the Autobots too learned of the sparkling and quickly ceased firing. Ironhide was first to get to Ratchet, who was holding the little one and trying to comfort her. She was shaking hard, but her sobs were dying down. "Shh, you're safe, little one," he soothed.

"Where'd she come from?" Ironhide asked, gently petting Eclipse's head, a gesture that helped her calm down more.

Everyone gathered around, forgetting they were of different factions. A sparkling was too precious in their world and they didn't dare start fighting again for fear of hurting the little one. At least most of them felt that way.

Optimus noticed her insignia. "She bears the Autobot insignia," he said.

"Maybe we should interrogate her then," Vortex suggested.

The Aerialbots, Skyfire, and Cosmos, along with the three Decepticon Seekers quickly formed a protective circle around Ratchet and Eclipse. "Are you mad?!" Starscream said sternly. "She's just a sparkling! No one is interrogating her!"

"For once, I have to agree with Starscream," Megatron said, knowing how protective the Seekers were of sparklings and the young ones, something he was grateful for as he too was protective of them. "No one is to harm her or interrogate her."

Eclipse turned to see what was happening and Ratchet gently put her down, seeing she was calmer. Suddenly, she gasped as she was quickly snatched up by Skywarp, who held her protectively. "Shh, don't worry, little one, no one's going to hurt you," he cooed. "Such a sweet, innocent, little one."

"And a cute one too," Thundercracker said.

Eclipse relaxed in Skywarp's arms, sensing they meant no harm. Starscream came over and gently petted her head, making her purr happily and reach for him and she was soon in his arms as he held her like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

She then looked at them all. "You're not all going to fight again, are you?" She asked in a small voice.

Megatron and Optimus looked at each other and then shook their heads. "No," Megatron said. "Not while you're here, little one."

"Sparklings should never be exposed to war," Optimus said, to which Megatron nodded in agreement. "Megatron, I propose a temporary truce until this little one is safe with her family."

"I accept," the gray mech said, shaking the red-and-blue mech's hand.

Seeing that they weren't going to fight, Eclipse smiled and she grew playful, jumping up to Starscream's shoulders and making him chuckle as she then looked up and recognized a large, white Autobot jet. "Skyfire!" She exclaimed, jumping over to him. He caught her and held her gently.

"Eclipse," he said with a smile. "It's been a while, little one."

"You know her, Skyfire?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. She came through a rip in time a few months ago and we met then," the flyer said as Eclipse snuggled into his hug and he gently petted her. "The same thing must have happened again."

"A relative of hers came for her last time," Wheeljack said, recalling that time as Eclipse leapt over to him and he hugged her, silently checking her for injuries and was pleased to see she wasn't hurt.

Eclipse kept jumping from mech to mech, not caring what faction they were as they all chuckled at her cute antics, letting her cuddle with them and smiling at her playful nature as she got them all to pet her. She then spotted Ravage and let out a happy squeal, pouncing on the surprised panther and hugging him. "A kitty!" She squealed, taking him 'hostage' and petting him gently.

Several Autobots covered their mouths to hide their chuckles as did several Decepticons. Even Soundwave found it amusing while Ravage put up with it because he knew Eclipse was just a sparkling and sparklings were very curious.

Meanwhile, back in the Primeverse, Soundwave finally got a lock on the coordinates. "I've got her," he said as he opened a portal. Ratchet kept it stable while Optimus, Soundwave, and Prowl ran into the portal, hoping their little niece was alright.

The scene they arrived to on the other side made them stop and smile.

Eclipse was sitting in Megatron's lap, telling everyone stories about her universe, stories that seemed to fascinate them and Megatron saw the newcomers and smiled. "Eclipse, do you know those three?" He asked, indicating to the newcomers.

The little one perked up. "Uncle Optimus! Uncle Prowl! Uncle Soundwave!" She cried out, running up to them, launching herself at Prowl, who caught her and held her tightly.

"Eclipse, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded, hugging him before leaping over to Optimus, hugging him and then leaping over to Soundwave, who caught her and pressed her close to his chest. "Eclipse, thank goodness you're alright," he said. "Your father just about had a spark attack when you disappeared into that time rip."

She cuddled into his hug. "I'm okay, Uncle Soundwave, especially now that you, Uncle Optimus, and Uncle Prowl are here," she said.

After the Primeverse bots had thanked their counterparts for taking good care of Eclipse, they headed back and Ratchet raced forward at seeing Soundwave had Eclipse safely in his arms. "Eclipse!" He cried out.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms and clinging to him, a few tears in her eyes as he hugged her soundly.

Ratchet gave her a checkup to make sure she was alright and was relieved that she had no injuries and was mostly just tired and she yawned, to which he smiled and picked her up, holding her as she rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him as he gently rocked her, glad she was alright and proud that she had helped two opposite factions have a temporary truce to remind them of something very important.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
